Three Nights with Freddy
|previousepisode = Did Somebody Mention the Ghosts in the Mansion? |nextepisode = Be Cool, Scooby-Two! }} Three Nights with Freddy is the fourteenth episode of the first season of Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (Catfish Co.). Premise Fred's uncle breaks his leg and Fred offers to do his job for a few days, being the security guard of a restaurant. He takes the gang, and they encounter a mystery! Plot “Alright Derick Jones,” said a man, talking to a security guard. “It’s almost time for your nightshift.” There were standing outside a large restaurant in the middle of a parking lot, late at night. No cars were around. The watch on Derick’s hand was close to midnight. He nodded, shook the man’s hand, and walked through the doors of Sammy Shark’s Bagels. He passed the shark animatronic of the mascot and shook his head. “Sometimes he seems almost alive,” said Derick. He walked into his office and began to watch the cameras. The phone rang, and Derick picked it up. “Hello?” he asked. “Derick,” said a voice. “Look, the power has been a little faulty, so, try and save a little. You may only have just enough. Do the doors still run on power?” “Yeah, they do,” said Derick. “We’ll fix them in a week,” said the man on the phone. “For now, try and keep them off.” “Roger that,” said Derick. He hung up and looked at the cameras. Sammy Shark was gone. “Bad power, huh? Must be a glitch in the animatronic.” Suddenly, all of the cameras except for one went out. When he tapped a screen where another should have been, all the ones went out and the one he tapped went on. “That’s strange,” said Derick. He tapped one of them, and Sammy Sharks was there, standing still, facing the camera. He tapped another, then back to that one, and Sammy Sharks was gone. “Man, this shark guy looks weird,” said Derick. “Wait, it could be a robber dressed up. I’d better go out and take a look.” He walked out of the room and walked around. He didn’t see Sammy, so went back into the office. All of his cameras suddenly went to blackness. “Alright,” said Derick. “Only a half an hour and already quite a few problems.” He turned his flashlight to the left door, and saw Sammy Sharks running towards him! He slammed on the button to close the door. Derick sighed with relief and walked over to the door to watch through the window. There was nothing. He turned around and came face-to-face with Sammy Sharks the shark who stood on two legs. It looked down at him, and Derick laughed. “So, what’s up?” he asked. “Bad costume.” “It is not a costume,” said Sammy Sharks in a robotic voice. “Leave my restaurant!” “Works for me,” said Derick. He ran towards the front door and jumped out. He fell, and the door closed behind them. In the office, Sammy Sharks laughed. “Yo Derick,” said the guy on the phone. “How’s it going?” … The Mystery Machine was driving along a road on a bright, sunny day. “Wow gang,” said Fred. “I can’t wait to get there.” “Yeah,” said Daphne. “The movie we’re seeing is sci-fi!” “It looked pretty bad to me,” said Velma. “Like, Scoob and I only go for the popcorn,” said Shaggy. “Why else would you go?” asked Scooby. Suddenly, Fred’s phone began to ring. “Hello?” he asked. “Oh, okay. But we were gonna see a movie! We still can? Midnight? Sounds awesome, bye Uncle Diego.” “Do I want to know what you just agreed to?” asked Velma. “I do,” said Daphne. “Like, I don’t if it’s creepy,” said Shaggy. “Or time consuming,” said Scooby. “I’d rather do something food consuming.” “Like, yeah,” said Shaggy. “Or drink consuming.” “I’m thirsty,” said Scooby. “Yeah, me too,” said Daphne. “There will be drinks at the movie theatre,” said Velma. “Well, great news!” exclaimed Fred. “My Uncle Derick broke his leg. And he can’t do his job as the nightshift security guard. So tonight at midnight, we need to take over his job. And the next two nights!” “Like, I’d guess it’s at some spooky mansion,” said Shaggy. “Don’t be ridiculous,” said Scooby. “It’s probably at a spooky mansion in the middle of nowhere.” “No,” said Fred. “It’s in a bagel restaurant.” “Is it Sammy Shark’s Bagels?” asked Velma. “Yeah, that’s the only one I know,” said Daphne. Fred nodded. “Like, bagels?” asked Shaggy. “We’re in, Jones,” said Scooby. “But midnight?” asked Velma. “Humans aren’t meant to be nocturnal-” “Velma,” said Daphne. “Being nocturnal for a few nights will be fun!” “Like, you hear that Scoob?” asked Shaggy. “We get to sleep all day!” exclaimed Scooby. “Like, so much sleep,” said Shaggy. “Every day,” said Scooby. “Still,” said Velma. “How would we all be the security guard?” “I could use help,” said Fred. “You know, as the leader. He’s told me all about the job before. It’ll be fun! Besides, there’s a really cool shark mascot.” “Really?” asked Daphne. “I can take a selfie with him! Sammy Sharks, right?” “Right,” said Velma. “So, it’s settled,” said Fred. “Like, we’ll just guard the kitchen,” said Shaggy. “Nice plan,” said Scooby. … “This was a bad idea,” said Scooby. “Like, terrible idea,” agreed Shaggy. The gang was sitting in an office. “Maybe it’d be easier if we… um… each walked around seeing what we can find,” said Fred. “And I’ll look at the cameras.” “Like, Scooby and me call the kitchen,” said Shaggy. “It’s what we do,” said Scooby, as they walked out. “I think I’d rather just stay in the office,” said Velma. “Fine,” said Fred. “Think Scooby and Shaggy will get into any trouble?” “Probably,” said Daphne. “I’ll go… um… check on them!” She ran off. “I don’t think that’s gonna help Daph,” said Fred. He switched the camera to the kitchen. Scooby and Shaggy were eating bagels. Daphne walked in and also started eating bagels. “These are great,” she said. “Like, totally,” said Shaggy. “Best in the bagelverse,” said Scooby. “Ugh…” said Fred. He facepalmed. “This is completely illegal!” “Yep,” said Velma, nodding. “Why are all the cameras out?” Suddenly, the phone began to ring. Fred put it on speaker. “Fred,” said the voice of Uncle Derick. “I hope you’re doing okay. Though I’d warn you, the power is sort of broken. Try only to use the cameras when you need them most. The doors run on power, so don’t keep them closed until Sammy comes. Yes, Sammy Sharks seems to be breaking due to the faulty power, so be careful. He told me to get out last night. Do not leave the office at any time. Good luck.” He hung up. Fred and Velma looked at each other. “Daphne, Shaggy, and Scooby!” exclaimed Velma. “Uh-oh,” said Fred. Velma ran out of the office to get them. Fred stayed put. He watched Velma come into the kitchen camera and say something to Shaggy, Scooby, and Daphne. They all began to walk back to the office. Fred switched to the camera of the door right outside the office. Sammy was there! He closed it, then switched to the other camera only to find Sammy had moved there. He closed both doors. Daphne, Velma, Scooby, and Shaggy ran to one door. Fred opened it, but by mistake opened both. They walked in, and so did Sammy! “Leave my restaurant!” he exclaimed in his robotic voice. “Like, zoinks!” cried Shaggy. “That checks out,” said Scooby. “Run!” exclaimed Daphne. The gang ran out of the office, down the hallway, and back in the other way. Fred pressed the button to close the doors. “Well,” said Velma. “At least we’re safe.” The lights went out, and both doors opened. “Except for the power problems,” said Fred. … The next day, the gang was standing in front of Sammy Shark’s Bagels. “Not sleeping at all is even worse than nocturnal!” exclaimed Velma. “It’s fun,” argued Daphne. “It isn’t healthy,” said Velma. Scooby and Shaggy were standing behind them, sleepwalking. “C’mon guys,” said Fred. “We’ve got to get jobs here to find out what’s happening. Only I’m the security guard, you guys are just helping me. But I already got you the jobs! You all get to make bagels. And I’m going to see the guy they hired, Elvar S. Johnson, to fix the power. He’s not supposed to have it done yet, but still, he might have it done soon.” “I’m here,” said a voice. A man walked over. “It’s me. Elvar S. Johnson.” “Hey!” exclaimed Fred. “So, what’s up with the power?” “Whenever I fix it the power’s fine, then stops working again at night,” said Elvar. “I think somebody is sabotaging it at nighttime. I think you’ll have to get somebody who works at night.” Elvar walked off. “Luckily, we’ve got her right here,” said Fred, poking Velma. “Huh?” she asked. “Don’t worry, you won’t actually be a chef,” said Fred. “You get to fix the power every night.” “Well, being a chef sounds fun,” said Daphne. “Like, sounds tasty to me,” said Shaggy. “That’s an understatement,” said Scooby. They walked into the kitchen and found a chef there. “Greetings!” he exclaimed. “I’m Jonas Billy, the chef. Alright, since you guys are now the chefs, I’m gonna go that way.” He walked off. “Like, this will be fun,” said Shaggy. “It’s already fun,” said Daphne. “I’ll be the taste tester,” said Scooby. “Like, why can’t I be the taste tester?” asked Shaggy. “I have a better sense of smell,” said Scooby. “Like, I read that humans have a better sense of taste,” said Shaggy. “He is right,” said Daphne. “Well, I called it first,” said Scooby. “He’s right about that,” said Daphne. “Like, oh man,” said Shaggy. “So, I’m the taste tester,” said Scooby. “And I’m not tired.” “Like, yes you are,” said Shaggy. “And so am I!” “I’m not tired,” said Daphne. “Staying up all day and night is the best idea!” Shaggy and Scooby yawned. A man walked in. “Yo,” he said. “I’m the taste tester.” “Oh,” said Shaggy. “Oh,” said Scooby. “Then, like, he’s the taste tester,” said Shaggy. “But I’m his taste tester,” said Scooby. “I taste it for him, then he tastes it.” “That’s not exactly true,” said the taste tester. “Anyway, I was told you three are fired.” Jonas Billy walked in. “Looks like I’m back in business.” “Fired, why?” asked Daphne. “Because you were fighting about who should take my job,” said the taste tester. “I wasn’t part of that fight,” said Daphne. Meanwhile, Fred and Velma were outside. “If we’re going to all be doing something tonight, we’ll need walkie talkies to communicate,” said Fred. “Well, that store right over there should sell them,” said Velma. Daphne, Scooby, and Shaggy walked out. “What happened?” asked Fred. “We were fired,” said Daphne. “It’s the truth,” said Scooby. “Like, so, now what?” asked Shaggy. “We’re getting some walkie talkies at that store,” said Fred. “But what exactly happened?” asked Velma. Soon, the gang was in the store. “Greetings,” said the woman there. “I’m Alexandrina, welcome to my shop. I’ve only got walkie talkies left.” “Great,” said Fred. “We’ll take five.” Alexandrina handed Fred five walkie talkies. “That’s five dollars,” she said. “Really, that cheap?” asked Fred, excited. “Per walkie talkie,” said Alexandrina. … That night, the gang was in the office once again. “Now,” said Fred. “We need to save power. Sammy didn’t come for a few minutes last night, so we need to wait.” Suddenly, the phone rang. “Freddy!” exclaimed Uncle Derick. “Now, listen kid. About how you told me you were going to fix the power. That will take quite a long time. So, first, go up onto the roof, then…” Scooby, Shaggy, and Daphne walked off out of where they could hear it. “Now,” said Daphne. “We need to sneak back into the kitchen and see if we can find out how to get our jobs as chefs back.” “Like, good plan,” said Shaggy. “If it works, it works well,” said Scooby. “So, let’s go.” While Fred and Velma were listening to Uncle Derick, Scooby, Shaggy, and Daphne walked out into the hall with flashlights. They entered the kitchen. “Right,” said Daphne. “Let’s see here.” “Scooby-Dooby-Clue!” announced Scooby. “Like, let me see Scoob,” said Shaggy. He and Daphne walked over. “Looks like they need to hire more chefs,” said Daphne. “Like, and they fired us,” said Shaggy. “Maybe if we don’t fight, they’ll give us another chance,” said Scooby. “We’re getting closer to solving the case of how to get the jobs back,” said Daphne. “Daphne, where are you?” asked Fred’s voice. She held up the walkie talkie. “In the kitchen. We’re trying to find out how to get our jobs back.” “Like, hi Fred!” exclaimed Shaggy. “Greetings,” said Scooby. “I’m Fred up with you!” exclaimed a robotic voice. Daphne dropped her walkie talkie, breaking it in half. They all slowly turned around and saw Sammy Sharks! “Like, zoinks!” cried Shaggy. “It’s Sammy Sharks!” barked Scooby. “Oh great,” said Fred, from inside the office. “So, we’ll have to fix the power tomorrow,” said Velma. “No time for that!” exclaimed Fred. He tapped the camera for the kitchen. The chase scene starts. Daphne, Shaggy, and Scooby run out of the kitchen. Sammy Sharks follows. They bolt into the hallway and hide under a table. He begins to flip them over and looks around. In the office, Fred is tapping cameras searching for them. He taps one and finds Shaggy, Scooby, and Daphne hiding against the wall. Sammy Sharks sees the camera and knocks it over. His feet are seen walking away. Back in the room, Scooby, Shaggy, and Daphne are running from Sammy Sharks. They run into a room and find themselves surrounded by janitor supplies. They jump into a box filled with cleaning spray. Sammy bolts in and looks around. They pop out of the box and begin to spray him. Scooby sprays Shaggy and giggles. Shaggy sprays Scooby. Scooby sprays Daphne. Daphne sprays Scooby. Sammy Sharks watches them, bored. He roars, and the look back. They spray his eyes and run out of the room. In the office Fred is checking the cameras. He swaps to the camera of the hallway. Scooby, Shaggy, and Daphne are running towards the open door, with Sammy Sharks close behind. Velma glances at the clock. The power runs out, and all lights go out. The chase scene ends. “Right, our shift is over,” said Velma. They all ran out the building. “That was a close one,” said Fred. “Yeah,” said Daphne. “But at least we got clean.” “Like, totally,” said Shaggy. “I’m the cleanest,” said Scooby. He was sparkling. “Woah,” said Daphne. “That cleaning spray really got you clean, Scooby.” “Like, I’ll say,” said Shaggy. “Guys, this isn’t the time to worry about cleaning spray,” said Velma. “It’s time to set a trap,” said Fred. “Well, tomorrow night. I have a plan. After I explain it to you, I’m going to bed.” He pressed a button, and the Mystery Machine converted into some sort of bedroom. … It was a dark and stormy night! The Mystery Machine was parked in front of Sammy Shark’s Bagels. The gang was walking in. Sammy was watching from a window. He laughed, and ducked down out of sight. “Now, let’s review the plan,” said Fred, as they stepped into the office. “Velma, you’ll go up to the roof and fix the power. Shaggy, Scooby, and Daphne, you guys will distract Sammy so he can’t stop Velma. Velma, make sure to tie a long tope to the door leading to the roof so you don’t fall. I’ll stay here, watch the cameras, and tell you if anybody’s coming. But don’t break your walkie talkie. I had a camera installed on the roof last night.” They didn’t hear Sammy Sharks listening at the door. He laughed and ran off into the hall. “Once Velma fixes the power, lure Sammy Sharks in here. Run out the other way and I’ll use this remote control to close both of the doors,” said Fred. Velma nodded. She walked out of the room and walked towards the roof. Fred switched the camera. Sammy Sharks was following her. “Right, that’s your cue,” said Fred. “Go out there and distract him.” “Like, as long as we have the cleaning spray to defend ourselves,” said Shaggy. “And then we’ll be chased by a clean monster,” said Scooby. “I came prepared,” said Daphne, holding it up. They walked out into the hallway. “Hey, Sammy Sharks!” exclaimed Daphne. “Like, you are very dirty,” said Shaggy. “Unclean robot,” said Scooby. They began to spray Sammy Sharks. He moaned. Daphne, Scooby, and Shaggy continued spraying and walking closer. Meanwhile, Velma had climbed the stairs to the roof. She tied a rope around herself and walked towards a door. She opened it and walked inside. She held up her walkie talkie. “Fred!” exclaimed Velma. “This is beyond repair. I’ll have to start from scratch.” “Roger that,” said Fred. “I’ll keep my eye out.” Velma began to work. Fred, who was in the office, watched. Suddenly, the power went out. He could hear Sammy Sharks coming! But just as he was getting worried, it switched back on. Shaggy, Scooby, and Daphne ran in. “We ran out,” said Daphne, holding up the bottles. “So now we’ll run out of here!” exclaimed Scooby. “Right behind you!” exclaimed Shaggy. They all ran out of the office, and Fred closed both doors. Velma slowly walked across the roof, which had become slippery with all the rain. She came down the stairs and greeted them by the office. … The next morning, the gang and a police officer were in front of the office. Uncle Derick was behind them. “Great work!” he exclaimed. “Thanks,” said Fred. He opened the door, and pulled out a sleeping Sammy Sharks. He pulled off the mask. “Elvar Johnson!” exclaimed Daphne “Like, I never would have guessed,” said Shaggy. “One out of three for me,” said Scooby. “Right,” said Velma. “Elvar Johnson had lied about fixing it. We knew when I discovered it was beyond repair. He dressed up like Sammy Sharks to scare everybody off.” “But, why?” asked Derick. “Because,” said Elvar. “I built the Sammy Sharks robot and never got credit for it. But at least you meddling kids saved me the trouble of washing my costume.” The police officer took Elvar away. “Well Fred,” said Derick. “Thanks for taking the job!” “It was fun,” said Fred. “We didn’t even sleep! But my team is a good team, never tired.” He turned around and found the rest of the gang looking tired. “Scooby-Dooby-Doo,” moaned Scooby as he fell to the ground and fell asleep. “How to Be a Leader taught me to deal with this,” said Fred. “Don’t worry, I’ve got it under control.” Writer's Note I'm Decca03, the writer of this episode. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review below! Locations *Sammy Shark's Bagels Cast and Characters Villains *Sammy Sharks Suspects Culprits Notes/Trivia *This is a spoof of Five Nights at Freddy's. Quotes *"Thanks for taking the job!" - Uncle Derick Home Media